sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayand Trakana
Ayand Trakana Lifespan: b. Spring 3302-Present Birthplace: Yunq City, Pythias Province, Dracmoor Region, Valdis Ayand Trakana was one of two born in his litter. His only litter mate was his sister, Nyuni whom he maintains a close relationship with to this very day. Ayand's parents were entrepreneurs who made a fortune in the metals business on Ptolos. Ayand spent much of his early years in transit between Valdis and the moon colonies with his litter sister and father. By the age of ten Ayand and Nyuni were actively helping their father crew the ship. By the age of fourteen Ayand was well on his way to becoming a competent helmsman and –with supervision from his father- regularly piloted their ship during the common trips between Ptolos Secundus and Malan-on-Thea. Trakana spent his spare time learning the history of Dracmoor and became a member of a historical re-enactment society at the age of fifteen. Though his parent's business often kept his away from his studies and his hobbies, he maintains these interests to this very day. At sixteen, Ayand's father bought him a commission Note: A practice that ironically, Trakana would later abolish in the burgeoning Malan Space Force, the predecessor to the modern Coalition Navy. At that time in history, each nation still maintained large independent militaries. The Thune nations of Sikkri and Karagarada joined together in 3290 to form the United Thune Navy, while the Haecomus nations created the Malan Space Force a year and a half later. Although technically they were both under Coalition control, they often served the national interests of their creators. Ayand's first assignment in 3320 was aboard a long distance exploration ship in what was the first attempt to build a permanent settlement on the second to last planet in the Valdis system. Temporarily, Ayand, now Ensign Trakana, was given command of a work party and remained in deep space for a year before Ice Station Tulle was completed in winter 3321. Captain Agath, Trakana's commander at Tulle, took a liking to the young Trakana and requested he be transferred to Agath's new command, the iTapan/i class Cruiser iDracmoor/i Note: after Trakana's reform of the Coalition Navy, the [iTheas/i were reclassed as destroyers after it became evident that much larger ships were needed to compete on the interstellar stage]. Trakana's service was exemplary and he rose quickly through the ranks of the Malan Space Force. He was lucky enough to get in the Malan Space Force right before its second expansion when it was composed of a mere twelve ships, many new officers were needed and by 3326, the beginnings of the Pirate Wars, he was a Commander. While in transit to the shipyards of Zagathi (a city on the northern coast of the Haecomus continent of Valdis) to take command of his own ship, the iDracmoori was attacked by the vessels of a leading deep space corporation in one of the first battles of the Pirate Wars. Agath was badly wounded and Trakana took command of the ship. Outgunned and outnumbered, he managed to fight his way through the small pirate fleet and escape to Ice Station Tulle. Trakana was ordered to take command of the iDracmoor/i and the small fleet at Ice Station Tulle and protect the outermost installations in the system. Trakana led his small fleet on several daring raids against pirate bases while protecting most of the outposts under his command. Here he learned how to fight the type of hit-and-run warfare that gave the pirates their successes in the early stages of the war. Though Trakana suffered several defeats, he eventually beat the pirates at their own game and eventually destroyed several important installations. The pirates directed most of their forces to stop him, leading to the pyrrhic pirate victory at Ice Station Tulle By the end of Trakana's defeat at Ice Station Tulle, less than half the pirate vessels were operable, and most of them had significant damage. It would only be a matter of time before they were destroyed. For his service during the war, Trakana was promoted again in 3329 to commodore of the 6th Malan Fleet. He was eventually promoted to Rear-Admiral during the fourth expansion of the Malan Space Fleet and was given control over the military forces of the two inner planets. Trakana turned to his family during the years of 3331 and 3338. He had married a young woman from the Dracmoorian city of Pythias and had two litters, the first of two males and a female in 3324, the second of one male in 3330. He spent as much time as he could at home with his family, but the strains of his career seldom allowed it. Trakana's life changed completely when the first Passauni ships arrived in the Valdis system in 3338. The story of the battles of Malan-on-Thea and Ptolos are well known, as is how Trakana saved the remnants of the Coalition fleet. After the disastrous opening battles, he split his fleet into dozens of smaller packs and engaged in a geurilla war similar to that which he had waged against the pirates. He had spent his time between the wars and running simulations and wargames to perfect his tactics. The first attacks were on supply convoys heading to reinforce the Passauni fleet. Without the heavy ordnance they specialized in, the Passauni ships were almost useless in bombarding Valdis and had their effectiveness in battle seriously reduced. With Trakana the only surviving officer with Admiral rank, aside from Admiral Dyri, who was still in a coma for the first two months of the war, in either the United Thune Navy or the Malan Space Force, he merged the two and took complete command. When the Passauni assigned heavier escorts to protect their supply and troop convoys, Trakana changed his tactics and lured his enemies into carefully prepared ambushes, or baiting the escorts away. When the Passauni got wise to these tactics, Trakana, now aided by Dyri, concentrated their forces for several decisive battles that severely damaged the Passauni fleet and resulted in the capture of several hyperspace capable ships. When the Passauni spent the last of their missile weaponry to pound the cities of the Karagaradan continent and the Old City Region, Trakana led every hyperspace capable ship he had on a desperate attack on the Passauni farside colonies. Here he won several crushing victories against the sector's defensive forces. It was just before he was to make his assault on the Passaunic Farside capital that word of the Passauni surrender reached him. Trakana was hailed as a hero and given the title Grand Admiral, a title that no one before or since has achieved, by the new Chancellor, Siki of Tika, but the victory was bittersweet. Upon his return to Valdis, he learned that his wife had died when Ptolos fell and his two eldest sons had died fighting in the resistance. One of his nieces also fell, fighting in the Varican jungles against Passauni soldiers. Trakana was given complete control over the Coalition Navy and completed to process of merging the two space forces. During the years 3340-3341 he reformed the navy completely, giving us the modern navy we know now. In 3341, Trakana's life was again changed when the Passauni rose in rebellion. The Curkaggani Revolt was crushed quickly in the space of two months (roughly six or seven earth months). The loss of his family earned the Passauni the undying enmity of Trakana. When the last Curkaggani held world refused to surrender, Trakana got his revenge. He bombarded the planet with everything he had and it is estimated that between one third and one half of Nagro-Muruc-Kagh's population was killed during the month long bombardment. The citizenry of the Coalition were outraged by Trakana's actions and put intense pressure on the Coalition Council to bring him to punish him. Rather than bring war crimes charges against Trakana, the Council stripped him of his rank and discharged him. Trakana would run in the next elections and has served in the Coalition Coucil ever since. He represents the region of Dracmoor on Valdis and champions several causes, especially colonial expansion, military expansion, an interventionist foreign policy, and friendship with the PTE and Tso Imperium. He remained the leader of a small band of Councilors, usually the moon colonies and occasionally one or two others, who voted as a bloc on many issues. He has run in every Chancellorial election, but has only once received more than five votes. In 3364, he received eleven votes, almost enough to defeat the incumbent Siki of Tika. Trakana settled down in a small city in the country of Pythias in the Dracmoor region of Valdis in 3344 and has lived there ever since. His litter sister and her family live with him and he can often be found touring military bases, on speaking tours, or at historical re-enactments where he is often called upon to play famous Dracmoorian historical figures. He was recalled to military service when the Coalition entered the Fifth Interstellar but, along with the rest of the Coalition Navy, saw no action.